Until now, an art has been known where, in an obstacle detection apparatus determining a static object as an obstacle on a travelling lane when a period of time of being able to continuously detect the static object is greater than or equal to a threshold, the threshold is reduced and a timing of detecting the obstacle is made earlier when a likelihood that the obstacle is present is high due to a traffic jam, a red light or so (for example, see Patent Reference No. 1).